puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Booty panel
right|frame|This booty panel has all of the possible categories.The booty panel on the sunshine widget holds everything in your inventory that is not in one of your ships, shoppes or houses. You may take actions on items in your inventory by right-clicking them to bring up a menu with the actions available for that item, or you may view details about an item by resting your mouse over it. The booty panel is separated into different categories, most of which only show up when something is in them. You can see what you have in these categories by clicking on the category name. The categories are: *Clothing - Any clothing of your pirate's gender (and other wearable items) goes here. This category is further divided into five sub-categories. The currently equipped clothing items are shown in a box next to their sub-category name. **Hats - This is where your headgear goes. This category always shows up, even when your pirate has no headgear. **Torso - Your pirate's shirts, and anything else worn over the chest, goes here. There is always something in this category, so it always shows up. **Legs - Anything your pirate wears over his or her legs goes here. There is always something in this category, so it always shows up. **Feet - Boots, buckle shoes, and fancy boots all go here. This category always shows up, even when your pirate has nothing to wear on his or her feet. **Familiar - Any octopi, monkeys, parrots, ippolitos, serpents, skeletal monkeys, or other familiars that your pirate has, if any, go here. This is the only clothing subcategory that disappears when there is nothing in it. *Swords - Your pirate's swords, which you use in the swordfighting puzzle, go here. The currently equipped sword is shown in a box next to the category name. There is always something in this category, so it always shows up. *Mugs - The mugs that you own for use in the drinking puzzle are stored here. The currently equipped mug is shown in a box next to the category name. *Bludgeon - Any bludgeons you own for use in rumble are stored here. The currently equipped bludgeon is shown in a box next to the category name. *Charts - The Yer known world chart and any other charts that you are carrying on your person show up here. You may view the Ye Known World chart at any time by clicking on it and then selecting "View Ye Known World." There is always something in this category, so it always shows up. *Badges - On doubloon oceans, badges you have show up here. *Deeds - Any ship or shoppe deeds that you have are shown here. Shoppe deeds are always listed first, then ships in order from smallest to largest. For each ship type, the ships are alphabetized. *Bid Tickets - Any bid tickets you own are shown here. *Portraits - Any portraits that you own are stored here. You may view a portrait, view your gallery, or edit your gallery at any time by clicking on the portrait and then selecting the appropriate choice from the menu. *Furniture - Any furniture items you own but have not placed. *Pets - Pets show up here. One may be equipped at a time. *Potions - Appearance altering potions and whisking potions show up here. *Trinkets - Trinkets show up here. One may be equipped at a time. *Miscellaneous - Paint brushes, chromas, stackables, rogue marks, designs, amulets, charms and clothing for the opposite gender of your pirate. Within each category, items are always grouped by type. A list of the order of items may be found here. As with all sunshine panels, your PoE (and, if applicable, doubloon) total is displayed at the bottom. Item menu The item menu lets a player use the items in the booty panel. They can equip clothes, use whisking potions or paint brushes, read charts, modify how stackables are grouped, or trash items. To access the item menu, the player must click on the item they wish to use. Items can also be clicked and dragged to equip, trade, or store in appropriate furniture. Bid tickets and deeds do not have item menus. Historical notes Originally, all booty panel categories were always displayed (except the familiar category). With , the booty panel now shows only panels where the player has an item. With , the chart category now always shows the ye known world chart, even when closed. External / other links * Category:Inventory * Category:Gameplay